


The Life After Nine Months

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Minutes That Are Years, Years That Are Minutes [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Merlin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Babyproofing, Cute Kids, Eggsy Is Tired, Fail sex, Family Feels, Fluff, Interrupted Sex, Kids Birthdays, M/M, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Potty Training Is Hell, Raising children, Who Said There Isn't Sex After Kids?, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: A series of timestamps showcasing Merlin and Eggsy's lives after kids.Directly follows Nine Months To Life.





	1. A Day In The Life Of...

**Author's Note:**

> Event's after Merlin and Eggsy have their kids just kept flooding my brain. So here is the first timestamp from that story, it's a little shorter, but really to introduce it all to you.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Eggsy was sure he knew what sleep was, but as he sat in his daughter’s nursery he was finding it hard to remember. He was sure Lee had slept more than Iris, and she had proven to have a bigger appetite than his son. It was just after 4 in the morning, and he silently prayed that he could get both kids to sync up and nap together. But that hardly worked, most days were spent Eggsy awake with Iris while Lee napped, and vise versa. The only saving grace was that their daughter was pretty stationary still. He peered down at his four month old pup, who was suckling with all of her might, as if she was afraid she’d miss a single drop of Eggsy’s milk.

He ran a hand over her head, Iris’s hair just beginning to thicken, closer to the shade of Eggsy’s. Eggsy could detect the scent his mate before he heard him, not turning his gaze from their daughter, he rocked softly with her. Eggsy knew Merlin was in the doorway, Iris must have caught his scent because she twisted up. Nipple still in her mouth, “You might as well come into her line of sight, she’s pulling on my nipple.” Eggsy tried to situate her more comfortably, but she was fighting him.

Merlin came forward, gazing lovingly down at his child and mate, “Ye could have gotten me up.” He offered, his brogue thicker with sleep. Merlin rubbed a palm over Eggsy’s mate bite, “Didn’t ye just feed her not too long ago?” He sat on the ottoman in front of Eggsy.

Iris unlatched, turning her attention to her alpha Da, “Here.” Eggsy handed her over, “You might as well burp her, she wants you anyway.” Eggsy leaned his head back, his eyes heavy with sleep deprivation.

“Go back to bed,” Merlin encouraged, placing Iris over his shoulder.

Eggsy cracked an eye open, “You sure?” He really did want at least another two hours in before Lee decided it would be time to get up. Eggsy loved both of his babies, but being home with the two of them was exhausting. He wondered how people stayed at home all of the time with children, but he would miss them when his paternity leave was up. Eggsy had at least a good three months before that would end, and Merlin had been hinting at him stepping back from the field. It had been brought up after Iris was born, Eggsy was too tired at the time to argue about it.

“Go on my love, I’ll be in shortly,” Merlin stood, once Iris had burped, giving Eggsy a kiss.

Their daughter grabbing Eggsy’s nose when he bent down to kiss her, “Please go back to bed, I love you.” Eggsy pleaded with their girl, who just waved her little fists. He lifted up on his toes to give Merlin another kiss, “Hurry back.”

Eggsy knew he’d be unconscious long before Merlin would join him. Eggsy smiled to himself hearing Merlin humming, their daughter went down easier when she was sang to. He passed their full length mirror and whined, his body taking a little longer to bounce back after having their second baby. And he half expected this, especially since he carried Iris to term. He found comfort in their bed, wrapped securely in the duvet, Eggsy could hear Merlin and their daughter through the baby monitor. Eggsy sighed with contentment and was able to find sleep easily.

*

“A little more egg, Lee,” Merlin had Iris in the crook of his arm feeding her a bottle, and was coaxing breakfast into their son. Their three year old had taken to eating toast and jam over his scrambled eggs. Merlin had even added cheese, just like Eggsy had suggested the last time he got the kids together for the morning. Merlin made a mental note to have Eggsy pump more, as they were dwindling down on the supply of breastmilk that they had in the freezer.

Eggsy yawned loudly finding his family around the small kitchen table, “Did you ever come back to bed?” He asked, dropping a kiss to Iris’s head and one on Merlin’s lips.

“You forgot me, Daddy!” Lee stood on his chair, arms raised high for his omega father.

“I could never forget about my boy,” Eggsy hefted him up, giving him a loud kiss to the cheek. He settled into the seat their son was in, with Lee on his lap.

Lee went back to his meal, scooping a fork full of eggs and turning to Eggsy, “Daddy, you eat.” He had the utensil an inch from his father’s face, brow scrunched into a scowl until Eggsy took a bite.

“Thank you, baby,” Eggsy swallowed them.

Merlin sighed, “Stop trying to feed them to Daddy, ye need to eat.”

“But I had toast,” Lee began to play with his food.

Eggsy took the fork from their son and began to shovel the lukewarm eggs into his mouth, “Open up.” He was able to get Lee to finish everything.

“This is why he won’t eat on his own,” Merlin whispered disapprovingly, situating Iris in his arms as she was contorting her body to see what was happening. Their little girl was a curious baby, always needed to know what was going on around her and easily agitated if she felt left out of something.

“He’s fine,” Eggsy defended their son. He knew Merlin didn’t like it when he’d spoon feed their boy, but Eggsy wasn’t going to let him go without eating. And he knew Merlin wouldn’t either, but sometimes it was easier to help Lee than to sit at the table with him over an hour after meal time. Taking his attention off of their son, Eggsy looked up at Merlin, “You didn’t say if you came to bed or not.”

“Aye, I did. This one,” Merlin held Iris up to his face, “didn’t want to go back to bed, so we stayed up for a while, didn’t we?” Iris answered by babbling and removing Merlin’s glasses, “I can’t see without those, lass. Give them back.” He cooed at her, and Iris giggled, glasses still in hand.

“She listens well,” Eggsy chuckled.

“Ye listen like yer Daddy, so he best not judge, hm?” Merlin smiled at his mate, “I have to leave in an hour, why don’t ye have some coffee and toast. Then take a shower, I’ve got the wee ones,” Merlin bounced Iris on his knee.

Eggsy’s scent was filled with gratitude, “I’ll take you up on the coffee and toast, but I’d much rather shower later. I’ll most likely end up with baby food in my hair later, trying to get this one to eat.” He reached forward and booped Iris’s little nose.

“I have to pee,” Lee tugged on Eggsy’s arm as he was getting up. “Really bad,” he squirmed a little on Eggsy’s lap.

“Alright, come on,” Eggsy was about to take him to the first floor loo when Merlin stopped him. It had been complete hell to potty train their boy, and he was now just staying dry at night. Eggsy didn’t trust it and had pull-ups on him for bed.

“Here,” Merlin placed Iris in her bouncy chair and took Lee. “Go have yer coffee and I’ll take our lad,” he took Lee in his arms.

“But I want Daddy to do it,” Lee reached for Eggsy.

“But ye have Daddy all day, come on, Da will help,” Merlin carried Lee off.

Eggsy turned to make toast when their daughter began to wail, “If it’s not one it’s the other.” Eggsy sighed and unstrapped Iris. It was going to be a Daddy day it seemed.


	2. A Test Of Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has to go on a rare mission, Eggsy misses his mate.
> 
> About 2 weeks after Iris is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy! It's been some time since I've updated this, was feeling the story.

There is a distinct cry that cuts through Eggsy’s dream state, he groans, rolling to crawl out of bed. Usually, his mate is stopping him from doing so, but Merlin has had to go on a mission with an agent. This is not the usual protocol for Kingsman, but he was the only handler available to go. It was not comforting to Eggsy, he was just two weeks postpartum, and Iris was not sleeping more than a few hours at a time. At least when Lee was born Eggsy had the support of Merlin, that’s not to say Merlin has been unsupportive this time around.

Kingsman was finally running well since V-Day, Harry was comfortable as Arthur, or as at ease as he was going to be. Merlin’s department was fully staffed, and they had just recruited the last spot at the Round Table. Perfect timing too, since Eggsy was out for the next several months.

He entered the nursery, it was lit with by a soft lamp on Iris’s dresser, her cries tugging hard against Eggsy’s heart. He hated when either of his babies were upset, he was aware his hormones were going crazy, but it didn’t make her wails of distress any better.

“Sh,” Eggsy hums, bringing her close against his heart, she quiets as soon as her omega Daddy is scenting her. “Are you hungry?” He asks softly, her lips puckering in a way that usually means she wants to eat. Eggsy settles into the rocker, situating her for a feeding; she has always latched on easily, and it makes Eggsy’s life easier.

Her little face is scrunched up in concentration while she eats, something she has always done since she was born. Eggsy smooths his finger over her wrinkled forehead, enjoying the little noises she makes when she feeds. He can feel himself dozing, and it is the soft creak of the wood giving way under small feet that brings Eggsy to. Eggsy smiles tiredly at his son, who is clutching onto his stuffie. The little bear dressed in a bespoke suit, unbeknownst to Lee that it contains a nanny cam and tracker.

“What’s the matter, baby?” Eggsy asks, Lee coming forward to fit on his lap. It is not uncommon for both of his arms to be filled with each of his children. “Can’t sleep?” Lee nods against his chest, Eggsy rubs his son’s arm.

“I miss Da,” Lee whimpers a little, his Daddy kissing the top of his head.

“I do too.” Eggsy projects comfort to soothe his son. “Do you want to come to bed with me? It’s still late,” he offers, glancing at the clock that notifies Eggsy it is just 5 minutes past 2 in the morning.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, but I have to finish feeding your sister.” Eggsy watches as Iris falls asleep during her feeding, Eggsy rocks her a little to wake her and switches sides.

He has to move Lee to do this, but his son doesn’t seem to mind, as long as he is still on Eggsy’s lap. It is another 20 minutes until she is finished, and another 5 when she burps. Eggsy lowers her small body into the crib, humming a soft lullaby ensuring she stays asleep. Eggsy scoops Lee up, carrying his 3 year old to bed. He does not usually indulge in allowing Lee to sleep in their bed, but Eggsy is missing Merlin, and having their son close helps. Lee curls into his side, and falls asleep there, it isn’t long before Eggsy finds it as well.

*

“I said no,” Eggsy says, Lee stopping his movements. Eggsy is so close to taking all of his toys away, Iris is asleep in her swing, and Lee is driving cars over the blanket. Eggsy has intercepted 3 times, and Lee is not listening. He realizes his son’s defiance could be attributed to Merin being away. It has been nearly a week, and Eggsy can feel all of his patience slipping.

“Lee Thomas,” Eggsy warns. “I will remove all of your toys, and you can sit in time out.” That has Lee backing away from his sleeping sister. Eggsy takes a peek at his sleeping daughter, tucking the ivory baby blanket around her.

He goes back to the sofa, continuing to fold the clean laundry, except it is quiet, too quiet. Which is usually a red flag that his pup is into something he shouldn’t be. Eggsy goes to inspect, finding Lee in the kitchen with JB and Lance. If it weren’t for his other pup sleeping, Eggsy would scream in frustration. Lee and the two dogs are coated in flour, it takes every ounce of strength for Eggsy to keep calm.

“Lee,” Eggsy says carefully. “What did you do?” There is an acrid scent coming out in waves off of Eggsy, he sees his son shrink away in response.

The dogs are let out back, Eggsy will hose them off later, he turns back to his boy. “You need a bath,” Eggsy sighs, taking Lee’s hand.

While the water is warming, Eggsy sends an S.O.S to his mum, he needs help, and Lee is trying every nerve in his body. Lee is almost completely rid of the flour when Eggsy hears the voice of his mum.

“Babe?” Michelle finds Eggsy with a mostly clean Lee. “I’ll finish with him,” she touches Eggsy’s shoulder, the air thick with his anxiety.

“Grandmum!” Lee hops, causing water to splash out and onto his father. “Oops,” he sits down quickly, which only soaks Eggsy further.

It takes all of Eggsy’s will not to cry, he collects himself to go change, allowing a few tears to spill free as he does. He can hear the excited chatter from Lee, Eggsy hears a soft knock at his door, his mum standing on the other side with a cuppa.

“Thanks,” Eggsy takes it and starts to come out of his room, his mother’s hand on his chest.

“I got them for a bit, you have a bath, and take a nap. I’ll figure out dinner,” she gives him a little push back in.

“But you have Daisy,” he protests, listening to Lee and Daisy just down the hall. “That’s a lot, mum.”

Michelle smiles knowingly, pressing a gentle kiss to her son’s cheek. “Go,” she coaxes. “You need to recharge before you lose it on your babies,” Michelle can see the desperation in his eyes.

“Okay,” Eggsy agrees quietly, his throat closing with a sudden wave of failure and gratitude.

“None of that now,” Michelle soothes, the aroma coming off of Eggsy horrid. “Your mate is away, and you have had no reprieve for nearly a week with 2 kids under 4,” she raises a brow, posing for Eggsy to challenge her. Michelle was pleased when he kissed her cheek, before closing himself in his room.

*

His mother doesn’t leave for a few days, he shouldn’t be surprised, and Eggsy decides not to argue. Because fuck, he really needed the help. That, and, Iris decided to shit up her back, Eggsy has never seen so much poop in his life. It was so bad when Eggsy removed her onesie, some of it got into her downy hair. Eggsy just said the fuck with it and washed her and the clothes in the tub. His mum had just laughed it off, saying that breastfed babies tended to have blowouts of that magnitude. Eggsy was considering if breastfeeding her was worth the risks of more episodes like that.

Later that night, Eggsy hummed in a soothing register, swaying side to side with Iris drowsily looking up at him, eyelids heavy from exhaustion and her current milk coma. She is just drifting off, when she stirs back awake, eyes blinking around. Eggsy gives out a groan in defeat, he has tried the last two hours to get her down, and the first time resulted in her up and crying until Eggsy got her.

“Why are you so restless tonight?” Eggsy asks his daughter, nuzzling her neck, projecting a calming aroma around them. “You miss your Da?” Iris fixates on Eggsy at the mention of Merlin. “I miss him too,” he adds a bounce to his step, carrying her to his room.

Maybe being around the scents of her alpha father will help, Eggsy hopes. Eggsy gets the bassinet, settling her there beside his side of the bed, she only cries for a few minutes and is snoring softly after Eggsy places his hand over her tummy.

Eggsy is almost asleep when his door creaking open wakes him, Lee is standing there stuffie in hand. “What’s the matter?” He asks softly as to not wake his daughter.

“Want you,” Lee climbs up, and snuggles in against Eggsy.

“Okay,” he really should transfer Iris to her crib, and make Lee sleep in his own room, but Eggsy is too tired to care. Besides, risking the move from here to Iris’s crib could result in her back awake for a few more hours.

The bed gives way with the weight of someone behind Eggsy, he turns, reaching out to pat his son. “Lee, go back to sleep,” Eggsy murmurs into the dark, hands patting a strong arm.

“I’m not Lee,” Merlin whispers close to Eggsy’s ear, grinning widely when Eggsy’s eyes widen, his scent warming. “But I do notice all of our children in here,” Merlin takes in Lee’s sleeping form, Iris in her bassinet beside Eggsy.

“Missed you,” Eggsy says, twisting carefully not to jostle their boy. Their lips meet in a soft, sweet kiss, he purrs happily as Merlin buries his nose into his bite. Eggsy takes in the familiar smells of his mate, his whole body relaxing with Merlin’s close proximity.

“I missed ye, too,” Merlin promises, nuzzling Eggsy some more. “Is that why our litter is in here?” He inquires, smiling warmly.

“Iris wouldn’t settle tonight, maybe she knew you’d be home, and Lee crawled in wanting me,” Eggsy shrugged. “I wasn’t saying no to them.”

Merlin runs a hand through Eggsy’s fluffy, sleep-tousled hair. “My omega, my love, I wouldn’t ever ask ye to,” he assures Eggsy, kissing him gently again. He slowly untangles himself from his mate, going to kiss their daughter softly, leaning over to smooth his palm over Lee’s head, adding a kiss to his forehead.

“I’m going to wash up,” Merlin mentions, giving Eggsy another kiss, sensing the desperation and longing coming off of his mate. Merlin cannot ignore it has been a long week and he is glad to be home. He makes it quick, returning to pull Eggsy close, trailing a series of kisses down from the tip of his ear to his neck.

Eggsy grabs the arm wrapped around him, tightening it against his waist. “Don’t ever go again,” he warns, and knows it is futile, Eggsy has no say in the matter.

“I know, my love,” Merlin molds his body around Eggsy, drifting off to the sounds of his family.


End file.
